


One Direction: Secret Agents

by gooberzayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberzayn/pseuds/gooberzayn





	1. Chapter 1

  


“The name is Styles. Harry Styles. I was trained from birth in basic combat and weaponry by a secret agency called the BSDA. My special skills are  _persuasion_ and shooting. My task force is known to the world and to the BSDA as One Direction. It was the perfect cover after Liam was almost discovered by a rivalry agency; if anyone was to ever try to hurt us, we’d have an army of fangirls at our disposal for protection. I, along with Niall “The Mole” Horan, Liam “The Puppy” Payne, Zayn “The Brain” Malik, and Louis “The Acrobat” Tomlinson, have saved the world several times over while still managing to be number one in several countries and perform concerts almost eve-“

“Oh my God, Harry, are you seriously reciting your spy monologue into the mirror  _again_?” Louis cut him off.

“Well, sort of. We  _are_  spies. I was just trying to make it a bit more exciting.”   
“Yea, was it exciting when that agent from BGA almost blasted your head off with that proton blaster last night?”  
“Yes, and I’d much rather be out in the field getting shot at than in here doing paperwork.”  
“Well, we’ve got to complete it before we get our next mission, and you doing monologues into the bathroom mirror isn’t going to help us get it done any faster.”   
Harry followed Louis out of the bathroom down into the large, business-like room filled with dark colored cubicles to a particularly large one that contained 3 other boys. Zayn, with a visible bandage on his hand, and glasses on was typing away at his laptop.  
“You two go for a quickie in the bathroom?” he smirked  
“Actually, I found Harry reciting his spy monologue into the mirror again.”  
“Oh, really? Was he on the part where he says our codenames or the bit where he tells about his special skill of persuasion?”  
“Neither. He was at the bit where he tells about us saving the world while still being Pop Stars.”  
“Ah, good one Harry. Maybe one day we’ll be turned into a movie, eh?”

They all laughed.  
“Yea Ha ha ha laugh it up, guys.”  
“Harry,” Liam started “if everyone knew about us then we wouldn’t really be  _secret_ agents anymore.”  
“Yes, Liam, I’m aware.” Harry quickly retorted.  
“Just do your paperwork, Curly.” Liam answered.  
But Harry was feeling particularly whiny at that moment  “But the other secret agents all have secretaries that do this foooooor theeeeeeeem.”  
“Harry, we’re Juniors. Juniors always have to do their own paperwork, it’s the rules.”  
“And even after  _we’re_  Juniors, we’ll still have to do paperwork, because  _you’ll_  still be a Junior, and  _you’re_  in our Task Force.” Louis reminded them.  
“Well, it’s not my fault that I’m the youngest. Blame my mum.”  
“Yes. I’ll get on that right after I finish this paperwork.”  
Harry let out a large sigh. “Fine. I’ll do the stupid paperwork, then.”  
                He began on the long list of questions that he had to answer concerning which agency he was battling, and what weapons the agents were using. He went down to the ‘Yes’ ‘No’ answers and he felt like he was back in primary school taking a test on some unimportant subject. When he was half-way done he went to file the first half of the paperwork in with Jocelyn who gave him a cute smile on his way out, and wished him good luck on the second half.

                He got down to the second half which asked a lot of questions about what the enemy agents were wearing and if they had any resembling, or particularly telling clothing on. No doubt to help the BSDA to spot them out in a large crowd. Doing all of this work just did not appeal to Harry. He liked being right in the middle of the action of it all. He could not wait for the day of his twenty-first birthday when he would be delivered from this part of the job. He figured that this time the agency would be okay if he didn’t do it.

He was wrong.

“I really don’t even see why she’s on our team. We’ve got like 5 people already.” Zayn said as he piloted an enormous air craft leagues above where they were supposed to be performing their concert that night.

“Louis needs to do sound check, and we need an acrobat, so Dani is here. Get over it, Zayn.” Harry responded as he silently cracked the neck of an enemy agent. “Just put the plane on autopilot and let’s go!”

“Fine.” Zayn flipped a few switches on the plane’s control board and then got up to follow Harry out of the cockpit. They walked carefully down a dark corridor to meet up with Danielle, Liam, and Niall.

“Remind me again whose idea it was for us to infiltrate and enemy airbase four hours before our next concert?” Liam asked softly.  
“I blame Nicole for everything.” Niall answered with a tiny laugh.

                Though unknown to the public, who primarily assumed that Simon was in charge of the boys, Nicole Scherzinger was actually the reason that they had been put together. Being the head of the BSDA, she made the boys audition for X-factor after the possibility of their cover being blown, and planted the idea into Simon’s head that they should be put into a group. Yes, Simon did control their music careers, but as head of National Security, Nicole was the one who was  _really_ in charge.

                Zayn pulled out a mini-laptop and started looking at schematics of the airbase. We’ve got five enemy agents just on the other side of this wall, and about 250 others on standby. We need to get this done.  _Now._ Lady Acrobat? _”_ He motioned to Danielle who gave him a quick smile and bent down over his shoulder to view the security of the corridor they needed to cross. “You see that?”  
“Yea.”  
“Those are high frequency lasers. Harry, give her some cover.”  
Harry took a tiny spray bottle from his inner jacket pocket, and sprayed it down the corridor. It revealed a series of tiny red lasers woven into an intricate pattern all the way down the hallway.   
“If those hit you, whatever is on the other side of the laser gets sliced off. Also, they’re gonna pulse and change position by the time you’re about halfway through.”  
“Piece of cake.” She said with a smile “give me some space, guys.” And they all moved back from her.

                Danielle, dressed in a slinky all black cat suit and flat black ballet shoes, made a wide stretch, stepped up on her left tiptoe, and lunged forward into the corridor doing a series of backflips before stopping in the middle, balancing herself on just one hand. Her body was a straight line as she waited for the position of the lasers to change. A tiny drip of sweat plopped onto one of the lasers, and sizzled away.

“Careful!” Liam called after her just as the lasers changed. She looked over to him and smiled, finishing off her series of flips to the other side, and pressing a button that turned off the lasers.

                Immediately after her turning them off, the boys ran down to her, and a very loud alarm started to sound.

“Why are there alarms going off?” Liam asked Zayn in a rushed voice.  
“There must have been weight censors in the floors that weren’t in the schematics of the building. Niall, you’ve got about forty seconds to crack that code and download the information.”

“Got it.” And Niall plugged a palm pilot into the security pad. Zayn put up his mini-laptop while Harry pulled two guns, and two silencers out of his belt. He tossed a gun and silencer over to Danielle and they quickly fastened them together.  
“You’re my Louis today, Dani” he said to her “cover my ass.”  
“No problem.” She said as they heard Niall open the safe behind them, and simultaneously heard feet scampering toward them.  Soon the sounds became visible, and they were greeted by five large men who appeared to be unarmed running toward them.

                Liam was the first to lunge forward and attack one of the guards. He ducked down, and flipped the guy over onto his back, immediately taking him out, and starting on a different person. One guy ran toward Harry, and Danielle jumped up, did a flip in the air and propelled herself off from the ceiling, flipping again, and pouncing on the guard while Harry took out a guy trying to grab her with his elbow. Niall closed the safe behind him, finally having downloaded the information shouting “GOT IT!” while Zayn and Liam took out the last guy.

                They dashed down the hallway, following Zayn, who hit a switch and opened a large door, revealing the dark sky.   
“Dani, how can you even fit a parachute in that? It’s so tight.” Harry asked her as he put goggles over his eyes.  
“Ha! I’m not even going to tell you where I keep my three guns.”

                They braced themselves, then all jumped. Zayn typed away on a palm pilot that closed the door and completely camouflaged them; if anyone was to look into the sky, or down from the air base, they wouldn’t see them at all.

                They floated down to the back entrance of their venue for the night, meeting Louis at the door.  
“I thought you guys would never get here. What took so long?”  
“Not our fault. Niall took like forty seconds to download the info.” Liam answered.  
“Zayn said I had forty seconds, that’s what I worked with.”  
“Niall, you  _know_  that when I say forty seconds I really mean twenty five.” Zayn said.  
“Well, I’ll remember that for next time.”

“Well, the meet and greet is literally in five minutes.”  
                They all stripped out of their suits, and Danielle sat down in their dressing room and watched as they all sifted through piles of clothes to see who was wearing what and how much of it was clean.

“You could always go out like that. I’m sure the girls wouldn’t mind.” Danielle said with a smile referring to their nearly naked state.  
“Yea, and we could make-out in front of them. They’d go mental.” Zayn retorted  
“Oh, now you know we’re not allowed to do that.” Said Niall.  
“Yep.” Harry answered “Secret Agents. Secret boyfriends. It’s all just one big secret.” He raised an eyebrow at Louis and smiled.

                They all filed out of the room while Danielle stayed behind and took the information back to headquarters completely unaware of the danger that was lurking within the crowds.

          While performing the last number of the concert Harry noticed something in the crowd: A girl who  _wasn’t_ screaming, or flailing, and who didn’t seem to be enjoying the concert at all. He eyed the girl down and noticed that she was wearing a bright yellow necklace; a color he’d seen on the broach of a rival agent a couple of missions back. Upon further inspection he noticed that the girl did not seem to be a girl at all, and he was almost certain that she had not been there the entire concert. He gestured to Louis, who came by his side, and whispered in his ear

“We need to get out of here.” Louis stared at him for a moment. They’d never had to end a concert early before, but he knew what to do. He pressed a button located on the inside of his braces, and the stage began to shake. The music stopped, the crowd began to panic.

“I’m sorry, guys, but it looks like we’re gonna have to end the concert a few minutes early today due to some technical difficulties with the stage. We love you! Thanks for having us! Goodnight!” Louis said as they all dashed off stage.

“What’s going on?” Zayn asked him

                Harry shushed him, and pressed his ear to turn on a tiny communicator that was always attached to him as they walked to their dressing room.   
“There are enemy agents here. I don’t know how many, I only saw one in the crowd. Why wasn’t this taken care of? We were doing a concert… Yellow, a yellow necklace… No, I saw the same thing on another agent a few missions ago…  _What do you mean that wasn’t in the database?_  Whatever, okay? They’re here, and—“

                Harry was quickly cut off by the realization of all the lights going off in the room.  
“Hello? Hello! Is anyone else’s communicator working?” Harry asked.

All of the other boys tried to work their communicators, but to no avail.  
“Okay, can we get a bit of light, guys?”   
“Oh, look. Zayn’s afraid of the dark.” Niall said as he retrieved a tiny flashlight from his pocket.

“Shut up. Obviously we’re being ambushed. I just want to make sure there are no extra people in the room.”

They all surveyed the room for extra bodies.  
“No one.” Niall replied.  
“Then they must be on their way. Everyone be quiet.”

And they were all silent, listening for any indication that they should brace themselves for attack. There was a tiny knock at the door. They all looked to Liam.  
“It was tiny, but not restrained” He said “ couldn’t have come from a person more than 140pounds.”  
“It’s a fan.” They all said in unison, and then looked around at each other in a ‘what the fuck was that’ kind of manner.  
Louis went over to the door, and opened it as Niall brought his flashlight up to view who it was. A girl, no older than 19, stood in the doorway.  
“…This is your dressing room? I promise I’m not a creeper, but it’s super dark, and I kind of got lost, but now I’m gonna go ‘cause you guys are probably naked.”  
“No. No, come in here!” Louis said, and pulled her into the room with them.

They sat for a minute in silence.  
“…this is just really awkward for me. So, I think I’m just gonna-”  
“You have to stay here with us.” Louis said he grabbed her arm, and guided her over to the couch. “Sit down. Don’t move, don’t breathe loudly, don’t talk. Just sit.”

She shook her head.

“Oh, and if anyone comes in here and starts attacking us you should hide under that table.” Harry said casually.

“Yea, alright…” she said, and the room grew silent again. Then, the lights all came back on. They all looked over to the girl.   
“Right, so can I go now?” she asked.

“No. Someone’s coming. Hide.” Liam said and they got into a circle while the girl crept under the table that Harry had told her to hide under.

“Three. Two…” and then the door burst open. They were greeted by the woman in the yellow necklace and at least twenty other people.

“Give us back the information that you stole, and we’ll go easy on you.”  
“Leave this building immediately, and we’ll go easy on you.” Zayn retorted with a cocky smirk, and with that he moved forward to attack one of the men. A small punch to the abdomen from the guy that was greeted by a swift kick to the core. Zayn grabbed his shoulders, and swung him around into a guy that Niall had strategically placed behind him.

“Now?” Harry asked as he pulled himself out of the arms of another enemy by reaching behind and bringing him to the ground, then snapping his neck to complete the job.  
“No, not now, Harry!” Louis replied as he dropped a guy from the ceiling that he was effortlessly dangling from.

                Liam was doing a bit more hand-to-hand combat; he delivered two quick punches to an agent’s nose, then ducked one, and took one to the side. He then delivered two more punches, directly to the agent’s stomach, and tripped him over sending him spinning into Niall who gave him one swift deck to the face, and knocked him out.  
“Okay, now?” Harry asked again as he worked with Zayn to take out three more agents.  
“Not now, Harry.” Liam answered.

They all continued fighting until everyone was in a lock of strengths with an enemy, and there were still more to take care of.  
“Okay,  _now?”_ Harry asked, as he tried his best to hold off an agent.  
“ _Now._ ” Zayn answered, and Harry took a tiny gun out his pocket, and without a flinch, quickly shot every remaining enemy agent dead in their tracks, not wasting a single bullet. They all turned to face the lady in the yellow necklace who hadn’t even moved since the fighting began.  
“Expert assassin, babe. Did you  _really_ think it’d be that easy to take us out?”  
She smiled at them  
“No.” and pressed a button she held in her hand.  
A loud, screeching “Aaaaaaah!” coursed through the room coming from the boys who were all now of the ground panting, and quite incapacitated.  
“There were censors placed on you while you were fighting. You just got 50,000 volts of pure electricity shot through your body. Now, tell me where the information that you stole is or I  _will_ kill all of you.”  
Niall looked over at the girl under the table who seemed absolutely scared out of her mind. He imagined that after seeing her favorite band turn into super spies and kill 20 guards then she’d be surprised. Then, after seeing all that, watch them be brought down by one press of a button  _had_  scared the shit out of her. Even so, she seemed to be composing herself. She was eyeing the gun that had fallen from Harry’s hands.  
“Tell me now!” The lady said, and pressed the button once again. Another round of screeching emitted from the boys.  
“What makes you… think… we… would… have it?” Zayn asked, noticing that the girl under the table had started to crawl toward Harry’s gun. He was hoping that he could keep the woman distracted.  
“I know that you know where it is.”  
“WELL WE DON’T KNOW WHERE IT IS AT ALL SO YOU SHOULD JUST STOP THIS NOW.” Zayn yelled, attempting to give the girl some sound to cover her as she reached for the gun, and quickly slid back under the table to aim.  
“The way I see it, it’s a win/win. I get the information, or I kill One Direction-“  
and the lady was cut off by a bullet lodging itself into her leg.  
“That is  _not_ how you shoot a gun!” Harry said, slowly lifting himself from the ground.  
But the woman was not done. She delivered another press to the button, and brought the boys down once again.   
“ _Who_ did that?  _Who?_ Is there another agent in here?”  
The room was quiet for a long time. “Come out, or I will kill them right now!”  
And of course, being a fan, she rolled out from under the table, pointing her gun at the woman.  
“She’s not an agent, and she doesn’t know where any information is.” Liam said quickly.  
“Oh, thanks, Liam. Now I’ve got now leeway at all!” the fan said.

“Sorry about that…”  
“Oh, you’re fan. Just a  _fan_. Lower the gun, and I won’t hurt the boys.” She said  
“Now, I may not be a secret agent or spy or expert assassin, but I’ve watched a lot of Mission Impossible movies. I’ve also watched a lot of cartoons based on those movies, and I know that whenever the bad guy says to lower the weapon because they’re not gonna hurt anyone, it really means to lower the weapon so that they can kill everyone.”  
“She’s good, she is. I like her.” Louis said from the ground, making the woman angry, and causing her to administer another tiny shock.  
“Could you stop shocking them, okay? If you keep doing that Harry will go bald, and then they’ll have no chance letting out a tour DVD because the fanbase will disappear!”  
“Yea, she’s a smart one.” Zayn said  
“Okay, then, how about this. I kill the boys, then leave you hear to take the blame!”  
“I’ll shoot you before you get away!”  
“Then they’ll think you killed  _all_ of us.”  
“Just leave her alone yellow necklace lady. The information on the nuclear fusion is gone. It was destroyed by the BSDA the moment it reached headquarters. And please don’t shock us again, because she’s right; I do need my hair…”  
The woman touched her ear.  
“We have a confirmation that the information was destroyed. Yes, I know what to do.” And the woman took a tiny, silver device out of the jacket pocket.  
“That’s a time jump. THAT’S A TIME JUMP. SHOOT AT HER! SHOOT!”

And the girl ran toward the woman shooting, and trying to grab the device out of her hands. She was not nearly as good a shot as Harry was. Not even in the same vicinity. When she finally did get close enough to the woman, she tripped over Harry, pulling off the woman’s necklace in the process. Harry grabbed her ankle, pulled her in next to him, took his gun, and started to shoot, but it was too late. The woman was already disappearing, and so was all of the reality around them.

Harry awoke disoriented. Somehow his mother was calling him for some reason, and knocking on his door, but how could she be there?  
He opened his eyes, and gasped; he was back at his house in Cheshire.  
“Harry, wake up. You’re going to be late for your drive down to University!”  
“Uni…what? WHAT, MUM?”

“WHAT!?” said a voice next to him, and he noticed that he was still clinging onto the fan who still held on to the yellow necklace.  
“WHAT.” He said, an astounded look on his face.  
“I said, you’re going to be late for your first day at University. Get on it!”  
“Yea, yea. Okay, mum.” Harry quickly replied.  
“HOW DI-“ the girl screamed, and her voice was quickly cut off by Harry placing his hand harshly over her mouth.  
“Shh. If my mum finds out that you’re here there’ll be no end to it.”

The girl nodded, signaling that she would not yell.  
“Okay, she used a Time Jump,” he got out of his bed, and began to pace around “but you are still here with me. Obviously I’m not famous anymore, which creates a bit of a paradox, because you’re still here.” He looked over to her. “why’re you here?”  
“I….”  
“No, no. That was….no.” he continued “okay, they couldn’t have gone back too far, because they don’t know when my task force was created. It is possible that I’m actually still a spy. I still have my prior knowledge of all of the events… why do I still.”  
and he sat down in a huff. “None of this makes sense…”  
“What do you mean?”  
“If she used a Time Jump to keep me and the boys from becoming famous, then that means that you should not be here, you should also be freaked out about being here… are you freaked out?”  
“Well, no. Kind of, because we’ve just turned up in your parent’s house.”  
“Yes, but you know who I am?”  
“Yes. You’re Harry Styles.”  
“And you remember how we got here?”  
“The lady used a Time Jump thingy or something and we’re in like… an alternate reality where you guys aren’t famous?”  
“The boys were right, you are smart.” She smiled. “but see that doesn’t make sense. If we aren’t famous in this reality, then you should not be here, because you wouldn’t have been at the concert in the first place. Do you understand?”  
“Yes.”  
“Or you at least wouldn’t remember…”  
“And you wouldn’t remember me, either.”  
“Right, because everything that happened at the concert before never happened at all.”  
“So, why do we remember each other?”  
“Maybe it’s because you were holding me so tightly?”  
He looked at her weirdly for a moment, and shook his head. “Don’t be ridiculous. This is science, it’s much more complicated and concrete than your fangirl-fiction-dreams or whatever.”  
“Well, maybe it was this necklace…” She said in a tinier voice, and held it up for him to see.

He took it from her, and inspected it.  
“Maybe… I’ll have to get Zayn to look at it.”

Harry looked around the room for any indication of his current life. He saw a picture of the boys all visiting a University.   
“So, we’re still friends.”  
And then four other boys burst into his room.

“Oi, Harry. Have you just waken up? …who’s that?” Niall asked him.   
“Shh! Close the door.” And Harry quickly went behind him to close the door.  
“Sneaking girls in the night before our trip to University. Nice, Harry.” Zayn said with a cheeky smile.  
“And here I thought we were exclusive.” Louis said with a mischievous grin on his face.  
“It’s not like that. She’s here because of a BSDA incident.”  
“What? You went on a mission by yourself?” Liam asked “Are you okay?”  
“No. I didn’t. I’m fine.”  
“Harry! You guys have ten minutes before you need to get going!”  
“I’ll explain after you guys help me sneak her out of here.”  
“No problem.” Zayn said with a smile, and began to put five tiny censors on the girl’s forehead, hands, and feet. “Now she’s cloakable.” And he pressed a button and made the girl invisible.  
“Good, let’s get out of here.”  
“Harry, you haven’t even showered or brushed your teeth.”  
“…there’s an invisible girl in my bedroom, Louis. I think we’ve got more important things to take care of.”  
“Nothing is more important that hygiene, Harry.” And the other boys agreed.  
“What? Are you serious right now?”  
“I’ll go tell Anne that we’re just going to be a little late.” And Louis left out of the room.  
“I can’t believe you’re serious.” Harry said as he reluctantly went into his bathroom.  
“Have you smelled your breath in the morning, lad? Rank.” Zayn said, as Harry made a face at him, and closed the door and began to groom himself.

About 45minutes later he was ready, and they were sneaking the girl out of the house into Harry’s car.  
“…this is not the car that I’m used to driving.”  
“What?”  
“I used to have a Range Rover and tiny little sports car.”  
“What?”  
“Just get in. Louis, you should drive.”

“…okay.”

They uncloaked the girl as everyone climbed into the car, and Louis drove off.  
“What’s your name, anyway?” Harry asked her.  
“Eris…”  
“Isn’t that the Goddess of discord and strife?” Louis asked.  
“Yea…”  
“Makes… sense…” Harry said.  
“Harry, are you going to explain to us what’s going on now?”  
“Oh, yea. Eris here is a fan of ours.”  
“A fan?” Liam asked, confused.  
“Yes.”  
“How. Is she like the daughter of someone in the agency or something?”  
“No. We’re famous!”  
“In your head you’re famous.”  
“No. We  _were_ famous.”  
“How were we famous, Harry?”  
“As One Direction.”  
“Secret Agent task forces aren’t usually famous, Harry. It kind of defeats the purpose.”  
“Ugh! No. Do any of you guys know about that show X factor?”  
“Yes.”  
“Yes.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Not really.”  
“Niall, how do you not know about X factor?”  
“I sit on a computer breaking codes all day while you guys are watching the tele…”  
“Well, anyway, two years ago we auditioned for X factor, and we came in third place. We won the hearts of millions of fangirls, and became world famous Pop Stars with hits in the US.”

They all looked at him.  
“…I knew he’d be the first one to crack. Pay up, Zayn.”  
“I was sure it’d be Liam.”  
“You were sure it’d be me?”  
“You’re like a teddy bear, Liam. I figured all of the stress of killing bad guys would get to you one day.”  
“You underestimate me, Malik.”  
“Yes, and now I owe Niall 50 euros.”  
“You guys  _betted_  on them? That is low.”  
“Oh, shut up Louis, you owe me 25.”  
“Louis, you betted on me?”  
“I put half on you, and half on Liam. No big deal.”  
“Okay, you guys need to shut the fuck up!” Boomed a loud, feminine voice. “I have no idea where we’re going, I haven’t spoken to my parents since I left for  _your_  concert, which none of you remember except Harry.  _I don’t know what the time difference is when you get into an alternate reality_! And I just found out that one of my favorite boybands are Secret Agents, which makes you much hotter, but also means that I am in danger of losing my life every second that I’m with you!  _And_ I’m  _starving_.”  
“Harry, did you drug this girl?”  
“NO.” Harry and Eris screamed in unison.  
“We were on a mission, a woman with this necklace” he lifted it up to show to them “used a Time Jump to go back in time, and stop us from auditioning for X factor and becoming famous.”  
“Why would we audition for X factor?”  
“Liam almost blew our cover once. Nicole that it would be good if we had an army of fangirls to protect us. Plus, being famous is the perfect cover for being a Secret Agent. I mean, it worked for the Jonas Brothers and P!nk.”  
“This really just sounds like something from a movie, Harry.”  
“It’s not!” Eris said. “I was with you guys that night. You told me to shoot at her, but I was terrible at it. I ran towards her, tripped over Harry, he took the gun from me, and started shooting, but it was too late.”

There was a silence in the car for a minute.

“So, we were famous Pop Stars in this alternate reality?”  
“Yes, and we need to go back, because the woman was trying to recover some information from us. She went far enough back in time to prevent us from ever even destroying it! She might even have it now! What day is it?” Harry looked over at Zayn.  
“June 5th.”  
“This is one day before we recovered the information from her, and got it back to the BSDA…”  
“Well, we’re never going to be able to convince the BSDA about this. They’ll never believe us.” Niall responded.  
“I know…” Louis answered “we’re gonna have to go rogue…”


	2. Chapter 2

  


   Zayn cuddled up to Liam in the back of the car. They had been driving for hours, only stopping to eat and use the restroom. They’d went to the BSDA and tried to convince them of what had happened, but no one believed them, and they were too afraid that Eris maybe be tortured or have her memory wiped clean to tell them that she knew anything about it. So, they left, and were currently driving to their safe house in Scotland where they could load up on weapons and formulate a plan.

“So, what exactly do rogue agents do?” He asked.  
“I don’t know. They usually just sever all ties to their company, and then maybe go back? I think the Jonas Brothers went rogue once and they quite liked it.”  
“We’re in an alternate universe, anyway. Once we fix it everything will be fine.” Harry said with a tiny smile.  
“Sure, on with you and your alternate universes. I want to be not rogue in  _this_ universe.”  
“Can’t give you that one, mate.”

                When they finally arrived to their safe house in Scotland, everyone was put at ease.  
“We really should visit this place more often. S’beautiful here.”

“Yea, I’ll remember that next time we’re not touring or running for our lives.” Harry answered, sarcastically.  
“…what?”  
He got a bit frustrated, realizing Niall wouldn’t get his joke.  
“Nevermind…”

While walking across the room for some unspecified reason, Louis noticed that Eris tripped.  
“Why are you so uncoordinated?” He asked her. Not sarcastically, either.  
She paused, “ _I don’t know._ ”  
“Well, you don’t have to get so defensive about it. Come here.”

She squinted at him for a bit, then walked over.  
“You walk on your heels.”  
“What?”   
“You walk on your heels. Here.” And he pulled her forward toward him slightly.  
“You need your center of gravity to be more…centered.”  
“Well, I’m not really a master acrobat like you.”  
“Obviously. You’re barely a master at walking. This floor is completely flat. You shouldn’t have tripped over it.”  
“I’m just a bit clumsy. That’s all.”  
“Yes. And you’re about 19, right? You should be over your clumsy phase.” And he shifted her around a bit more. “Okay, walk now.”

Eris began to walk, and admitted to herself that she did feel more leveled, and actually in control of where her feet were going.  
“How did you know to do that?”  
“Being an acrobat, my dear.” And he lunged forward onto his hands, then lifted one off of the ground, balancing on just one. “is all about balance.” And he pushed himself off of the floor, landing perfectly on his feet.  
“You know, while we’re training the fan.”  
“Harry, are you really gonna call her the fan from now on?”  
“Well, that’s what she is…”  
“Maybe in  _your_  universe, but in this one we’re not famous, and she’s just Eris.” Louis said, as he watched her walk across the room, nodding appropriately at her.  
“Fine. While we’re training  _Eris,_ I think she needs to learn how to shoot.”  
“Well, you’re the expert. You teach her.”  
A wild spark set itself into Harry’s eyes.  
“So, you’re giving me permission to go to the gun range?”  
“No!” Zayn interjected “Last time Harry went to the gun range, I ended up getting shot! And I wasn’t even down there with him!”  
“Oh, for the last time. I heard all of your locations in the house. I knew where you were. You just  _happened_  to move after I pulled the trigger.”  
Zayn tilted his head, and shook it slowly, staring at Harry for a while.  “You have gun range issues.”  
“No, you’re just a  _baby.”_  
“Better a baby than a gun-toting  _maniac_!”  
“I am not a gun-toting manic!”  
“Look, if Harry’s going to teach Eris how to shoot, he’s gonna need to go down to the run range. Zayn, if you’re so worried, then why don’t  _you_ supervise him?”  
“Psh. I don’t need a babysitter! And besides, Zayn only likes to supervise me when I’m naked…”  
“I guess you’ll be taking your clothes off, then?”  
“But it’s freezing down there!”  
“No, I actually like that idea.” Zayn said with a smirk “He’ll be too cold to get trigger happy.”  
“Eris, do you object?”  
She raised her eyebrows playfully “Not at  _all._ ”  
“So, you want me to teach someone how to shoot a gun with my  _clothes off?”_  
“Yes, it’ll be extra sexy.” Niall said with a wink.

And before he knew it, Harry was downstairs in the gun range, putting on earmuffs in the nude.

“Okay.” He half yelled. “There are two main things that you want to try to do when shooting someone: incapacitate, or kill. What you did when you shot the lady in the leg was incapacitate. For that, you generally want to go for the legs, or shoulder, maybe the foot. Okay?”  
“Okay!”  
“Right. Now, aim at the right thigh” he pointed towards an outline of a human body “and shoot.”  
She fired six shots. All of them missed.  
Harry let out a huff, he thought she’d be better this time since she wasn’t under so much pressure.  
“Okay…” and he walked behind her “Is this okay?”  
“Yea. Sure.” And he pulled her earmuffs back a bit, slid his arms around hers, and pulled her body into his. He moved his face so that his mouth was next to her ear.  
“Don’t focus on the gun” he said “focus on what you’re shooting. The gun is always going to do what you want it to.” He fired two shots for her, and they landed perfectly into the thigh of the outline.  
“It’s only ever going to do what you want it to do. Got it?”  
“Yea.”  
“Now, this time, aim for the heart, okay? The person who you’re shooting at could move at any minute. Follow them, focus on them, focus on where you want the bullet to go.”

She fired one shot. Missed.  
“Harry, she’s closing her eyes!” Zayn shouted, a bit farther away from them.  
“Are you seriously closing your eyes?”  
“I’ve never shot a gun before, and I’ve never wanted to.” she sighed “How do you even do this?”  
He thought for a moment, and brought his face a little closer to her. “This isn’t a movie. This isn’t a kid’s show like you said it was. This is real. If you don’t kill them first, if you show any hesitation, if you are weaker, they  _will_  kill you, Eris.”

She fired another shot, aiming at the heart again.   
 _Bullseye._

After successfully teaching Eris how to shoot fairly well, Harry had Zayn take a look at the yellow necklace.

“This is very interesting.” He said, eyeing it from a microscope.  
“What? What is it?”  
“Well, you know how dark matter is what allows for time travel?”  
“Yea.”  
“This particular necklace holds two atoms of dark matter suspended with a single atom of grey matter.”  
“Which means?”  
“The grey matter keeps the dark matter in place. Without it both atoms would just be constantly spinning through time and space. With this, only one is moving, the other is tethered here by the grey matter.”  
“So, it’s moving through time and space, but it’s still tethered to present events…but that’s only for the necklace. That doesn’t explain me and Eris.”  
“Yes, but you see what it’s made out of?” He shifted the microscope towards Harry, who looked into it.  
“No. I’ve never seen that atomic structure before.” Zayn scoffed a bit.  
“It’s a Canary Selenium Alloy…?” Harry squinted at him for a moment. “…It was invented by Professor Jasmine Robbins two years ago?”  
“…sure.”  
Zayn rolled his eyes. “It basically magnifies the effects that certain things have on one another. The necklace can magnify the effects of the grey and dark matter.”

“Which is why we can move through time and space while still remembering the other events that happened.”  
“Yes. Well, as long as you’re touching the necklace or touching someone who is touching the necklace. It’s really astounding.”  
“You’re such a nerd, Zayn.”  
“A nerd who can kick your ass. Remember that.”  
“I’ll try to next time you’re going on about seloomium apples.”

“Selenium Alloy.”  
“Nerd.”

“That’s beside the point. The Professor who invented this died one year ago.”  
“How?”  
“No one knows. She just disappeared for a few days, and then her body turned up in some river. When the autopsy came back it said it was liver failure.”  
“So, she got drunk and drowned herself?”  
“Professor Robbins wasn’t a drinker. That’s why her death is a mystery. I’m willing to bet that whatever is going on here has something to do with her. An agent from BSDA was put on the case. They couldn’t figure anything out. They even asked me to look at the chemical compounds left in the body, and I didn’t find anything. The case was closed soon after that.”  
“We need her case files.”  
“That we do, but how are we going to get them?”  
They both turned their heads toward the door of the lab, and in unison shouted “NIALL!”  
He entered the lab soon enough “Yea, lads?”  
Zayn began “Do you know anything about a Professor Jasmine Robbins case?”  
“Yea. It was closed about a year ago. Why?”  
“We need the case files.”  
“Well, I wasn’t really on the case. I just knew about it.”  
They were silent for a moment, then Harry opened his mouth.  
“Don’t say it, Harry.”  
“bu-“  
“ _Don’t._ I already know what you’re going to say, and we can’t do that.”  
“What other choice do we have right now, Zayn?” Zayn let out a large sigh   
“Bad thing always happen when we come to this house. It’s not very safe at all.”  
“Niall, you’re going to have to break into BSDA’s database and download those files.”  
Niall stretched his fingers. “Okay, but we’ve got to be inside of headquarters, I can’t do it form anywhere else.”  
“No! There’s no way Nicole’s gonna let us anywhere near headquarters right now.”  
“I never said we were going to go in from the front…”  
“So, we’re really going rogue, are we? We’re going to steal information from our own company?”  
“Liam’s not gonna like this…” Niall trailed off.

“We can’t do this.”  
“Liam, w-“  
“We can’t do this.”  
“But, Li-“  
 _“We can’t do this!”_  
and Louis landed perfectly right in front of him  
“We’ve already done it.”  
“You can’t just hack into the BSDA’s system, and steal information!”  
“No, you can’t, but me and Louis can.” Replied Niall.  
“I mean you can’t in an unethical sense!”  
“Let’s just get out of here, before they notice what we’ve done!”

And they all began to run to the car that was currently being driven by Eris. When they got past headquarters, they all began to calm down.  
“Niall, have you opened the file yet?” Zayn asked

“Yea, our agency was covering for Professor Robbins the entire time. Apparently she’s still alive. Hidden somewhere in South Yorkshire.”  
“I think we should pay her a visit, then.”   
“Oh, good! I get to see mum!” Louis added.

After driving for what seemed like an excruciatingly long amount of time, they arrived where Professor Robbins was supposedly being hidden.

“Professor Robbins?” Zayn started as the door was opened.  
“Yes?”  
There was a silence from Zayn.  
“You’ll have to excuse him” Louis said “He’s a bit star-struck.”

“I see…”  
“May we come in?”  
“Sure.” She let all six of them into the living room of the tiny house.  
“You’re supposed to be dead.”  
“Did the agency send you?”  
“No. We just need to ask you a few questions.”  
“Like what?”  
“Why were there people trying to kill you?”  
She motioned for them to sit down, and they complied  
“You’re One Direction. My niece loves your music. Or, she  _used_  to.”  
“How did you know about that?” said a wide eyed Liam.

“I created a device that allows one-“  
“Yes, we know that part about the time travel and what not-“  
“Well, yes. I created it about two years ago, and I’ve been wearing this” she held out her hand so that they could see a tiny yellow ring on her pinky finger “ever since I created it. I’m still tethered to the other universe where you guys are famous.”  
“Well, Harry’s the only one who actually remembers us being famous.”

“Well, good. Anyway, when you change time around somewhere in the past, everyone goes where they should be, nothing is really that spontaneous. An agency that rivals the BSDA wanted to tamper with my device. They wanted to create one that could keep them tethered, but also throw out all reason for cause and effect. So, when they change things in the past, they could literally end up anywhere in the present. The States, Asia, some other planet… They captured me, and made me work for days to figure out the formula for that, but once I did, I knew I couldn’t give it to them. The BSDA found out what was going on, and saved me. They also arranged my fake death, and took the formula that allowed for time and space travel.”

“Why would the other agency need a device that travels through time and space?”  
“You could do anything. You could change history if you wanted, but someone already has, haven’t they?”  
“Well, yea! Someone went back in time and made us not famous anymore, which is fine, but I really miss being famous…” Harry folded his arms across his chest.

“I’m kind of glad that you guys aren’t famous anymore.” Eris said   
“What? Why?”  
“Well, if you were, then you guys probably would have dumped me off somewhere ages ago, and just written me off as a fan…”  
“See, Harry, we’re nicer when we’re not famous.”  
“Yea, but being famous is cool. We met Will Smith.  _Will Smith!_ ”  
“We met Will Smith!?”  
“YES.”  
“Okay, I vote for the famous universe.” Niall said while raising his hand.  
“I still don’t see what that has to do with anything. Why were we involved?”  
“Niall, what was the information that we had back at the concert?”  
“Harry, I don’t know anything about a concert.”  
“Ugh! This is so frustrating! None of you remember anything!”  
“…I remember a bit.” Eris said very, very softly at first “I think it was something about nuclear or weapons or something, but it was destroyed in that universe.”  
“They must have wanted to go back in time and get the weapon information, and then take it somewhere… None of this would have happened if you knew how to shoot straight, you know that, right?”  
“Excuse me! Had it not been for me that lady would have fried you guys! AND YOU WOULD BE BALD!”  
“I could work around being bald…”  
“No, Harry. No, you couldn’t.”  
“Fine. I couldn’t…”  
“What we need to do is infiltrate this agency. Professor Robbins, do you know where they were keeping you?”  
“Yes, and please don’t make it somewhere far, because we’ve been driving for like two days straight now, and my bum’s starting to feel numb.” Zayn said, rubbing at his backside.

“Actually it’s only about an hour from here. The BSDA thought it’d be best to hide me right under their noses.”  
“So now what’s the plan?”  
They sat quietly for a moment, then Louis began  
“If they were looking for nuclear weaponry information, then we definitely need to stop them. We’re going to have to go into the agency, destroy the nuclear information, and then somehow get a Time Jump so that Harry can go back in time with Eris, and convince Nicole to make us audition for X Factor.”  
“How am I supposed to do that?”  
“You’re gonna have to find your former self before you transport yourself back. That’s the only thing that’ll convince her.”  
“Harry, what were we doing when we found out we had to audition?”  
“We were just completing some paperwork. The agency was going crazy trying to figure out a way to cover up Liam messing up.”  
“Right, so you’re gonna have to find us, take yourself to Nicole, and then tell her to make us audition for X Factor and win.”  
“Oh, we didn’t win.”  
“We didn’t win?”  
“No, but that doesn’t matter, we were still huge.”  
“Really? Cool!”  
“I know. I miss being famous…”  
“You’ll be famous again soon enough!”  
“Right…”  
“So, we’re going to infiltrate an enemy land base with absolutely no back up, no ties to our own agency, in hopes that Harry and some random girl that we just met time traveling will fix everything?”  
“Well, when you put it that way it almost sounds impossible…”

“Ugh. I hate driving around this much! My arse is killing me!” Zayn said stepping out of the car.  
“So, you’re fine with having a penis up there, but it hurts when you have to sit down for two hours?” Louis responded back, a wicked smiled on his face.  
“Those are two completely different concepts.”  
“Good. That knowledge will come in handy later.” He said, walking by him, and smacking his behind.  
“We’re doing a very serious time traveling mission right now. Could you two please stop flirting?”  
“Oh, is Harry jealous?” and the two boys made pouting faces at him.  
“Yes.” He said, and folded his arms over his chest in an overly dramatic way.

“Guys, we really don’t have time for this.” Liam said “Zayn needs to download the floor plans of this building.”  
“Already done! One hundred thousand square feet. Massive building.” He pulled out his tiny laptop and pulled the information onto the screen. “Mostly filled with rooms. Basically Niall needs to break us in from the side entrance. We’ll have to go to the middle floor, that’s where the nuclear information will be, but Harry, you and Eris are gonna have to go here.” he pointed a bit lower “That’s most likely to be where the Time Jumps are located, but I can’t be sure. Also…” he took five tiny green-yellow rings from his pocket. “I got these from Professor Robbins. We all need to wear one so that when we get back to the other universe, we can remember everything.”  
“Why aren’t these yellow?”   
“Because if we go back to that universe, we won’t remember anything about our new lives. These are altered so that the wearer gains knowledge of both universes.”  
“That is sick.”  
“Yea, I got the originals from the Professor and altered them myself on the ride here.”  
“We were in a car…”  
“Minor details to a massive nerd like myself, Lou.”

They all grabbed a ring from his hand and put them on whichever finger would fit.

“Right, then. Let’s go.” And they all shuffled indiscreetly to the side of the building where Niall hacked the code and let them in. Louis immediately did a flip to the ceiling, and clung to the pipes, silently creeping along as everyone walked below him.  
“Spider-man.” Eris said in a hushed tone as she stared up at him in wonder. He shot her a tiny smile and they all continued to walk forward.

“Okay, Harry.” Zayn said “You need to go this way. I’ve downloaded the building’s floor plans into your palm pilot in case you get lost.”  
“Okay.” And Harry and Eris turned a corner, silently removing themselves from the rest of the group.

“Stop.” Liam said “I hear something. A few guards bit a way on their way hear. They seem to be rushing.  We need to hide. Quickly.”  
“There’s nowhere to hide here unless we’re all Spider-men like Lou.”  
“Then turn on the camouflage.” And Zayn tapped a few buttons that rendered them all invisible. They crept as close as they could to the walls, and watched as the guards all walked past them.  
“They’re far enough away now.” Liam said after a while.  
“Thank God for your super hearing.”   
“They don’t call me ‘Puppy’ for nothing, Niall.” He flashed him a smile and they continued walking along before Zayn finally lead them to a room filled with huge computers. Zayn went to disable the security cameras inside of the room before they actually went into it.

“Niall…”  
“Got it.” And Niall immediately sat down and began to break into the computer’s security system.  
“What do we need to do?”  
“Find the nuclear information and destroy it. I have a hunch that-“  
“Found it! This is sick! There are literally plans to use the nuclear information to start a third world war and monopolize on the profits by providing top weapons to every side.”

“I suspected that was the case. Give it a virus, Niall. Destroy it.”  
“On it.” And just as he said it an alarm started to sound and Liam blurted out   
“They’re coming in fast! They know we’re here.”  
“D’you need me to come down?”  
“No. Stay up there until you count three men come in here. Then, lock the door.”  
“Niall, shut off the alarm, and send a signal that it was false.”  
“Got it.”

And then three men ran into the room with them, Louis tumbled down forcefully onto one of them, taking him out, and locked the door behind him.

By the time he looked over, Liam was already flipping one of the men over a table. No doubt effectively injuring his back, and Zayn already had one of them pulled into a headlock all while Niall tapped away at the computer, unfazed by the brawl occurring around him.   
“Are we going to dress up as guards? We haven’t done that one in a while…”  
“Well, you’re not. You can practically walk on the ceiling.  _We_  are.”  
“They’ll know it’s us.”  
“No, they won’t. They’re not very face friendly hear. We’ll carry the bodies outside with us, make them think we’re guards, and then we’ll walk right out of here.”  
                After changing clothes and some very cheeky comments from Lou during his time on the floor, the boys gathered up the bodies, and proceeded to walk out. There were no other guards outside of the door.

“Niall, your false alarm thing actually worked?”  
“I sent a negative distress signal to every guard in the building. Makes them think that the alarm was due to a faulty system. They’re all thinking everything’s fine, I guess. Didn’t think it would work, but it might raise suspicions if we’re carrying these guys…”  
“It just seems a bit too…easy…”

They shrugged and continued to move forward until they finally got back to the entrance and tried to leave.  
“…I can’t break into the system. It’s really locked.”  
“They’re always really locked. What do you mean it’s  _really_  locked?”  
“I mean I can’t open it. Years spent doing nothing but training to break code, and I finally come across one that I genuinely can’t break.”  
“Well, can we break it down?”  
“No.” Zayn stepped in “That door’s solid Cirbonium. Nothing can cut it except pure diamond.”  
“Anyone got some diamond laying around in their pockets?”  
“Not likely.”  
“So, what does this mean? Are we trapped in here?”  
“Yes.”  
“For how long?”  
“Until I figured out how to break this code or Harry travels back in time…” and the alarm sounded a second time. They all looked over to Liam.  
“They’re not coming this way. They’re going down a bit. That way.” He pointed to the left of him.  
“That’s where Harry and Eris are…”  
“Harry is with  _Eris.”_  
“She can handle herself.” Louis spoke from above them.  
Zayn cocked his head up to look a Louis “She’s a random college student who we trained in the span of what? _Two days?_ ”  
“Harry can take care of both of them, then. He is a pretty good shot.”  
“There are too many agents down there for him to shoot them all…” Liam noted with his head turned toward the left, trying to hear the exact amount of people that were rushing toward Harry and Eris.

Then, the alarm stopped, and a loud, computer-like voice rang over the speaker system stating  
“Targets neutralized.”  
“Oh, God…” Niall was the first to speak “They got Harry…”  



	3. Chapter 3

  


With their outfits camouflaged the four boys crept down the corridors towards where Eris and Harry were supposedly being held, or rather, where they  _hoped_  they were being held. They really didn’t know whether or not they were still alive. When they got close enough to the room, they all turned to Liam.

“Door’s open. There’s someone moving around, but just five people in there in total. Two of them could be Eris and Harry…” Then, they turned to Zayn.

“Right. So, we just need to get a Time Jump to Harry and Eris, and they  _should_  be in this room.”  
and then a voice whispered from above them “What if they’re…ya know… dead?”  
“Then, we may have went rogue and broken into an enemy base for absolutely no reason at all… There’s no way Harry’s dead.  _Harry’s fine_.”  
“But…what if?”

Zayn looked up at Louis with just a bit of uncertainty “Then, we need to go back in time, and get to ourselves and Nicole…”  
“Okay, then. Liam, is it safe to go?”  
“As safe as it’ll ever be. I think it’d be best if we stayed in camouflage, though. Then we can maybe grab a Time Jump without tipping off the guards. We could also check to see if the other two are…ya know.”  
“Right, then.”

They crept even further up the corridor to the room. Peering inside, they saw that both Harry and Eris were on the other side of the room, on the floor, face down. Still invisible, Louis went over to check on them while Zayn, went to find the Time Jump, Niall disabled the security cameras and system within the room, and Liam went to take out the three guards.

“I think two minutes is a new record for knocking out three guys while invisible.” He said as Zayn disabled their camouflage and Niall closed the door.

“I’m at a minute forty-five.” Louis answered peering down warily at Harry and Eris’ lifeless bodies.

“Are they okay?”  
“Well, yea. They’re just unconscious. I need a Granuity Spark to wake them up. Zayn?”  
“Yea.” And he felt around his pockets until he found a tiny, pen like device and handed it over to Louis and began to comb through the room again. Louis pointed the device at Harry’s bum, and pressed a tiny button on the tip of it. It let out a beam of brightly green colored electricity that surged down to Harry, who jumped up immediately.

“Ow!”  
“Hello, love.” Louis said with a smirk.  
“Did you really  _have_ to use the Granuity Spark on top setting? Couldn’t have splashed me with a bit of water or used a lower setting? And in such a sensitive place…”  
“You’ve taken worse down there. What happened?”   
“The security found us… I tripped up on some alarm, but E held her own for quite a bit! There were just too many guards. Last thing I remember was her punching out some guy for me, then you waking me up.”

“I knew I liked her!”

“Yea, yea, yea. She’s amazing and wonderful, and blah blah blah do we have a Time Jump?”  
“Actually, yea.” Zayn replied walking casually back to the group. “and someone needs to wake up Eris.”  
“I’ll handle this one.” Harry stated, snatching the Granuity Spark from Louis and promptly lowering the setting “wouldn’t want to hurt the poor girl.”

He aimed the device at her arm, and pressed the button on top of it. Eris let out a tiny “Eep!” noise, and then sat up, looking around at all of them.

“Did we beat the bad guys yet?” she asked

“Not quite yet, love.” Niall answered. She let out a huff.

“I am just not cut out for this super hero stuff.”  
“Secret Agents.” Harry quipped  
“Whatever. So, now we have to go back in time, yea? Not just switching universes?”  
“Correct. This should really be the easiest part.”  
“Speak for yourself” Zayn retorted.   
“Oi, Malik. You won’t even be there.” Harry half-shouted at him.  
“Keep your voice down, and no, I won’t be, but I still have to calibrate this damn thing so that it gets you back to the right point in time. I don’t even remember when Liam blew our cover. It was like three years ago or something.”

“I just remember Nicole scrambling to get everything under control…” Liam trailed off.

“Long time ago, mate. We’re over it.” Zayn gave him a smile as he pressed buttons on the Time Jump.

“Oh, Zayn, by the way, in the alternate universe where we’re famous, we meet a girl named Danielle who we enlist into our ranks and she dates Liam, and he has a girlfriend, and you’re always super jealous.”  
“Lying.” Zayn answered. He didn’t even look up to acknowledge what Harry said, and just continued to work on the Time Jump.

“Fine, then. Don’t believe me.” Harry looked over to Eris, who simply shook her head and mouthed ‘No’, and he gave her a witty smile.

“Almost done, Zayn?” Eris asked as she walked over to him, watching what he was apparently programming into the Time Jump.

“Just a bit longer now. I think I have the date right…”

“You  know we could all have a four-gy while we’re waiting on Zayn to finish with his nerd contraption.” Harry pointed out while casually reloading his and Eris’ handguns.

“Don’t you think that’s be a bit weird for E?” Louis asked, gesturing to Eris.

“Oh, don’t mind me. I’ll just you know… watch… maybe help out when I’m needed. It’s really no bother at all… You could get started now if you want.”

“Um, no. First off, not without me, and second, we don’t have the time. I’ve finished setting the date with this thing.” He held up the Time Jump.

“So, we’re going now?”   
“Not quite.” Liam said and retrieved the Granuity Spark from Harry. He turned the top of it, and waved it past Harry and Eris then looked at her, and mumbled “locking it onto your biological signature.” It made a very high pitched “BEEP” sound, and he handed it back over it Harry. “Just wanted to set it to automatic in case something happens…” He offered them a tiny smile.

“Thanks, Liam.” Harry said, returning the gesture.

“Okay,” Zayn began “when you guys get back in time, you’re still going to be here. I don’t know what it’ll look like or who’ll be there, but you’ll be in this very spot. You need to get out of here, and get to our HQ as soon as possible. Also, I’m gonna turn on the camouflage just in case there are guards out when you guys get here…or got here…or whatever. Oh, and if you fail, the Earth will blow up.”  
“It  _will_?”  
“No, I don’t really know what will happen, because it’s time travel. So, I just thought of the worst thing I could think of, and then I said it.”

“Funny, Zayn.” Harry said while administering a light kick to his shin.

“Anyway, when you get back to our original universe…which will be slightly altered by the knowledge of all of this anyway, you need to stop the lady from using the Time Jump in the first place.”

“Okay…” He grabbed Eris’ hand while Zayn tapped away and rendered them invisible and handed Harry the Time Jump.

“Alright, guys, don’t die!” Niall said  
“Yes, definitely don’t die.” Liam agreed. “Ugh. Harry, you’re supposed to be getting ready for a mission, not kissing us on the cheek.”   
“It’s fun when I’m invisible, because no one expects it! Zayn and Louis were both quiet. Now, you’ve ruined the surprise for Niaaaaall” He said, quickly pecking a kiss to Niall’s cheek.

“Are you ready now?” Louis asked.   
“Yea, sure. Let’s do this.” He said, reclaiming Eris’ hand in his once again.

“Good luck, guys!” Louis and Zayn said in unison, and then Harry pressed a glowing button on the Time Jump.  Then, just like before, he watched as all of reality began to fade around him until everything became dark.

Harry and Eris arrived clutching to one another, looking around to see if anyone was around them. They seemed to be alone, but they could hear someone on the other side of the room near where Zayn had went to find the Time Jump before.

They quietly snuck their way out and into the hallway. Harry held an invisible Eris behind him as he surveyed the corridor to make sure the coast was clear. Then, he pulled her next to them and they began walking again towards the back door that Niall had let them into years from then.

“Is it possible that you can break codes as well as Niall can?”

“No… not as good as Niall, but software gets updated every year.” He said as he began pressing buttons on the lock “and we all have to get a bit of everything in basic training—they just hone in on what we’re good at. So, with my knowledge from the future, I should be able to open this.”

There was a pause for a few seconds. “Yea. Got it.” And he opened the door and they escaped and began to run away from the building as quickly as they could.

                After about ten minutes of running and a few seconds of heavy panting, Harry disabled their camouflage.

“Good to know that I haven’t been running with some random stranger this entire time.”  
“Yea… same. Now what?”

“Well… we’re young now… very, very young, but I’m sure that I can still call someone.”

And he took out his cell phone and began to dial Liam who he knew would be a bit distraught at the moment.

“Hello? Yea, Liam. This is…Harry.” Then he turned to Eris with a smile “he says my voice sounds funny.” And continued “Liam, I need your help. I need you to come pick me up. Use a vehicle on autopilot, yea? But…please don’t bring anyone with you… and don’t tell anyone. Just leave, and come pick me up. I’ll send you my coordinates. Is that okay? Alright, yea. See ya soon.” He hung up.

“He should be here in about 30 minutes with a vehicle on autopilot…”  
“We could wait over there.” Eris suggested and she pointed to a tiny café across the street from them. Harry agreed, and they both walked over to the café to wait for Liam.

“What do you think’s gonna happen when he gets here?”  
“Well, I’m a bit older than I was when all this happened. Like, it’s the same universe, but I’m younger… I’m hoping that I resemble myself enough that he realizes I’m from the future… Have you ever seen any picture of me when I was younger? Read Dare To Dream or anything?”

“I’ve…seen pictures from Dare To Dream. And I remember how you looked at the beginning of X-Factor… I think he’ll be able to recognize you.”

“Good.”

                They both sat for a moment, waiting, until Harry got a ring to his mobile.

“Yea, I’ll be outside soon, but  _promise_  me that you won’t freak out, yea? Yes, okay.”

And they both walked outside and saw Liam who was parked directly across from where they had seen sitting. Harry noted that the closer they got, the more confused Liam’s face became. He watched Liam gain his guard as he and Eris approached the car.

“So, hey, Li…”  
“Hello… Harry?”  
“Yea… I’m kind of…from the future.”

“The future?”  
“Yea. See, I’ve got this thing called a Time Jump, and I needed to come back here to help you guys change the future back to way it’s supposed to be.”

“And your friend is?”  
“Hello, I’m Eris… I’m… we’re sorta friends in the future.”

“Okay. Well, what do you need my help with?”  
“I just need you to get me to myself…and to Zayn. I’m sure Zayn could explain this to you guys, and then we need to get to Nicole and tell her to have us audition for X-Factor.”  
“That’s ridiculous. We’re secret agents, we can’t be famous… though it did work for the Jonas Brothers…”

“Okay, yea we are, but us being famous was the perfect cover!  Plus we have legions of fans who’d be willing to come to our rescue if anything were to ever happen to us!”

“Alright…”

Harry sighed “You think I’m lying, Liam?”  
“Well, this all does seem a bit unordinary.”  
“I know that, but we’re secret agents. Do we ever do anything ordinary?”  
“Not quite. Still, how do I know that you’re the real Harry?”

“Today’s the day you kind of blew our cover, yea?”  
“Yea…”  
“I know why you blew it.”  
“Yes, becau-“  
“No, Liam… I know why.”  
“What?”  
“LIAM! I  _know_  why. Because you were tired…from last night… with Z-“  
“How did you know that?”  
“We talked about it in the future. About 6months from now I think?”  
“That still doesn’t prove anything.”  
“Well, Liam. What do you want to know? You have a tiny mole on your left bum cheek, when you lie you left eye twitches, you’re kind of confused about yourself right now but going with the flow, to help calm yourself down before missions you think about your mum, you once pinned me down for 6seconds and it was filled with so much sexual tension that we both had to leave the room we were in and we didn’t go back into it for four days, okay? And that’s just off the top of my head. I’m me. I’m Harry. What else would you like to know?”

“ In the future do they cancel Spongebob?”

“Liam!”  
“Fine, fine get in let’s go. I’m assuming that you can drive since you’re older.”  
“Yes, I can.” And Harry slid into the driver’s seat as Eris climbed into the back. “It’s funny. This is the only time I’ll ever actually be older than you. That’s weird.”

“Yea, that’s weird. Being in the car with a past version of your best friend isn’t weird at all.”

“Well, see I’ve already seen you like this. I’ve been here before.”

“Well, it’s a good thing one of us is fine with this.”

They drove for a while until they reached headquarters again. Harry and Eris hastily climbed out of the car with Liam lagging not too far behind as they approached the large building.

“Li, you go get Nicole and bring her down to our cubicle, I’m going to find Zayn.”

“He’ll be there. I think he was helping Niall construct some new code or something.”  
“And what about me? Am I chopped liver now or something?” Eris chirped from beside him.

“No… you’re… just come with me.”

“Fine.” And they got inside of the building and split up; Harry and Eris traveling downstairs while Liam went upward. They had run down about four flights of stairs before Harry stopped at door and opened it. He began walking calmly down the hall. He expertly made a left at an intersection of cubicles, and then a quick right, and then stopped, looking down at the boys in front of him.

“Well, this is going to be hard to explain to Anne.” a younger Louis said, looking up at the man in front of him.

The younger Harry got up from where he was sitting, and went towards the future version of himself. He began to push a finger towards the older Harry “So, is this-“

“No!” Zayn smacked the younger Harry’s hand down before he could touch the dimple of his older self. “That could rupture the time stream and either cause one of you to disappear, or make a huge explosion. That is, if this  _is_  the real Harry.” Harry and Eris remained silent as the boys looked them over for a moment. “Only one way to know for sure, anyway.”  
“I could ask him a few questions that only I would know.”  
“Harry, you’re kind of an open book. You suck at secrets. Besides, my way is much more efficient.”  
“And what way is that?” Niall chimed in from behind them.

“I installed tiny trackers inside of all of your blood streams in case something like this happened.” Zayn said in an aloof manner as he casually went to draw blood from the older Harry.

“You did  _what?”_  Both Harrys said in unison as the older one snatched his arm away from Zayn, and began stroking it, staring at the place where his blood had just been taken.

“It’s really the only way to plan for something like this.”  
“So, let me get this straight.” Louis said with his index and thumb pinching over the crinkle between his eyebrows. “You plan for future versions of us to just pop up at any time?”  
“It’s always good to be prepared, Lou.” He answered, as he was sitting a tiny tray of blood under a microscope and peering into it.

“Well, apparently it does.”  
“Yea. That’s definitely Harry.” Zayn said after about twenty seconds of looking into the microscope.”  
“Don’t you have to use a reference book or something? How did you know that quickly?” Eris asked, and all of the boys turned to look at her, then directed their attention to Harry.

“…she’s new.” He answered.

“What’s her name?” Niall asked “Are you two…?”  
“Um no.” Eris answered. “No. We are not. My name’s Eris, by the way.”

“The Goddess of discord and strife?” Zayn asked.

“Why is it that you guys know so much about Greek Mythology?” she asked. They all looked at Harry again.

“Yea… she’s new.”

“Okay, Harry”  
“Yes?” said both Harrys.

“Future Harry.  _Future_  Harry.” Zayn reiterated. “Future Harry, what are you doing here?”  
“Liam’s bringing Nicole here. We need to convince her to make you guys audition for X-Factor as cover for us. We also have to win third place.”  
“Why?”  
“We just do. The entire time stream got messed up because some enemy agents got into our concert-“  
“We have concerts?” Younger Harry asked.

“Yes. They got into our concert… because I didn’t fill out my paper work properly… You!” He pointed at his former self. “ _Always_  fill out your paper work!”

“Okay, okay. I  _will!_ ”

They heard heels clicking toward them, and all turned to face the sound of them. There was Nicole and Liam, being accompanied by a very familiar lady; the lady with the yellow necklace.

“Her!” Eris yelled and pointed at the woman besides Nicole. “she’s the woman who fucked up the time stream!”

Nicole turned to face the woman who remained calm.

“Ms. Scherzinger, this is obviously an imposter of Harry trying to trick you.”  
“Zayn?” Nicole yelled over the cubicle, slowly changing her stance from calm to prepared.

“This is Harry from the future. He says we need to audition for X Factor.”  
“No. That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard for a group of secret agents.” The woman spoke up, still remaining calm.

“Well, being famous did work for the Jonas Brothers.” Nicole pondered, and snapped her fingers. “take her out” was all that she said and suddenly the woman was completely surrounded by agents who gathered her up before Harry, Harry, Eris, Louis, Liam, Niall or Zayn could even tell what was going on.

“Remind me to never piss you off.” Niall said. She smiled at him.

“Now, what were you saying about the X Factor?”  
“Yes, we need to audition for the X Factor as cover, and we need to come in third place. It provides the perfect cover.”  
“I will make it so. Zayn, clean this up please.” And she began to walk back to her office.

“Our boss is really cool.” Liam said.

“And now that’s she’s gone, I have some future questions.”

And a voice rang through their ear pieces “And Harry, no messing with the time stream.” And then was silent again.

“Sorry. Orders from the boss.” Harry said, and Louis sighed a bit. “Anyway, I think it’s time for me to go now…”  
“Aw. And I haven’t even figured out if I like my future self or not.” The younger Harry pouted.

“Hey! In the future, we’re awesome. That’s all you need to know.”  
“I bet that’s a lie. I bet you’re still a dork.” Both Harrys turned to scold Niall.

“Anyway, Zayn, how do I get back?”  
“Well, you could use a Time Jump.”  
“Oh, yea I-“  
“But no that’s no fun. I’m gonna have you two touch and see if it causes an explosion or just sends you back to your own time.”  
“Always the practical one, Zayn.” Louis retorted.

“Oh, c’mon. How often will I be able to test this theory? I’m about 65% sure that he’ll just go back to his own time.

“Yes, but in the other 35% we all  _die.”_

“Minor details, Lou.”

“True, He’s gotten us much more on much smaller statistics.” The older Harry said. Zayn beamed.

“Great, now we’re gonna have to hear about how future Harry gave him permission to nearly kill us in the name of science for the next few years.” Niall said, rolling his eyes.

“Just trying to help.” He said.

“Yep, still a dork.” Eris said as she nudged Harry in the ribs and everyone laughed.

“Okay, do I get to touch me now?”

“That sounds really dirty, Harry.” Liam answered

“Oh, you know what I mean!”  
“Forever a dork.” Liam said nodding his head in a serious manner.

“Well, okay. The contact should cause anybody who doesn’t belong in this time to go back to their original time.”

“Good, because I haven’t been there in a while.” Harry answered.

The younger Harry took a deep breath. “Alright, then.” He said, and pressed a finger into the dimple of his future self, who immediately began to turn a very, very silver-y blue, as if he was electrically charged. They all looked over to Eris, who began to do the same thing. Before they could fully register what was going on Eris and Harry saw the reality around them fading dark once again, and they heard a ‘Pop!’ and they were back in the dressing room. Harry on the floor with the other boys, and Eris was tucked behind the table.

“I guess I still didn’t do that paperwork.” He said aloud as he watched Eris aim the gun at the woman.

“What? What was that?”

“Nothing.”

“You five will tell me where the information is or I will kill you.”  
“I don’t really think that’s going to happen.” Harry answered her.

“And why is that?” There was a shot fired from the table, and it hit the woman directly in her chest. She stumbled back, startled, and collapsed on the floor, dead.

“Because Eris knows how to shoot now.”

And they all got up from the floor, and Eris climbed from under the table.

“Okay, do you guys remember anything?” Eris asked them

“We transported you and Harry back in time, got out of the building, and the next thing I knew we were here… again? Because now I have a memory from both time streams and it’s kind of giving me a headache.” Zayn answered as he began to massage his temples.

“Oh, good. I was afraid I’d have to go back to being just a fan after I’d done all of that crap with you guys.”

“Never. Never just a fan.” Harry said, and smiled at her. “You’re one of the team now.” He hugged her, and then they all hugged each other.

“Now, let’s get back to headquarters so that I can fill out the paperwork for this mission” Harry said, and they left the dressing room.  



End file.
